Laboratory
This page is run by Twolegs and is owned by Luna! To become a scientist, add in a cat to roleplay, or adopt a cat, leave a message on the talkpage! You walk into a mysterious laboratory where you see many cats held in cages. The cats don't seem afraid or angry, though, for the know that they will all get out at least once during the day. On an examination table, you see a young ginger and blue she-cat with strange blue bird wings and one blue eye and one orange eye being examined by two scientists, one with red hair and green eyes, and the other with black hair and blue eyes. Another scientist, this one with waist-length dirty-blonde hair and protuberant silvery-gray eyes, rushes over to you. "Greetings," she sayd in a distant, dreamy voice. "I am Luna, the head scientist here at this laboratory. Here, we take the DNA of normal cats and fuse it with the DNA of either one of the other cats, dead cats who we find half-buiried in the forest that have not begun to decompose, with other animals, or even with plants. Due to our experiments, we have discovered that we can revive dead cats if they have the DNA of a living animal or plant. Would you like to adopt one of our geneticly altered cats?" The Scientists These are the Twolegs who run the Laboratory. Luna - Lanky, beautiful, dreamy, slender, long-legged, distant, mysterious, truthful, female scientist with wavy, waist-length dirty-blonde hair, protuberant silvery-gray eyes, a distant, dreamy voice, and an air of dottiness around her. Head scientist. Charlie - Medium-tall, skinny, mellow, gentle, sweet, young, kinda shy, male scientist with messy raven-black hair, and calm, brilliant, soft, sky-blue eyes. Second in command Blaise - Short, stocky, beautiful, fiery, hyperactive, female scientist with shoulder-length, curly red hair, often worn back in a ponytail held in a green scrunchie, and bright, vivid, brilliant green eyes. Healer for the cats. Mason - Muscular, young, slender, slightly wolf-like, male scientist with unruly brown hair, unusually large canine teeth, and warm, inviting, soft brown eyes. Frank - Young, thin, nervous looking, shy, bony, delicate, very smart, quiet, observant, male scientist with soft, usually slightly tangled and ruffled from sleeping at random times and places, fluffy black and blonde hair, small, long fingered hands, a long scar on his face extending the length of his cheek, and alert, bright, observant, soft bright green eyes with flecks of orange near the pupil. A newer scientist. He has narcolepsy. Marina - Female Twoleg scientist with black hair and blue eyes. Young, but smart. Hime - Elegant, slender, lanky, young, looking no older than thirteen or fourteen, intelligent, soft-voiced, quiet, shy, nervous, dramatic, female scientist with slightly curly light brown hair tipped in blonde that goes to her mid-back, which is often worn in pigtails tied with indigo ribbons, soft features, a small frame, braces with indigo bands, and beautiful, elegant, cloudy, blue eyes with a very very faint brown hint to them. Working on an internship; unusually smart for her age. Janie - Female twoleg with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Cold, doesn't care about cats. Russet: Small, skinny, almost birdlike young woman, with auburny-russet hair and pale gray eyes. The Altered Cats These are the cats who have been altered and been given a warrior name. Bolded cats are confirmed unadoptable. Bluefire - Stocky, fluffy, short-furred, short-legged, broad-shouldered, wiry, bird-like, light blue-and-flame-colored ginger she-cat with blue bird wings, one pale, bright blue eye, and one deep, fiery-orange eye. Was created with the DNA of a bluebird and Squirreldawn. Cedarstrike - Light-hearted, slender, long-furred, handsome, gentle, kind, light brown tabby tom with one ginger paw, one blue paw, soft, ruffled fur, and pale, observant, sharp, leaf-green eyes with faint speckles of blue and orange. Created with the DNA of Bluefire and Bramblethorn. Bramblethorn - Broad-shouldered, muscular, handsome, slender, fluffy, thick-pelted, long-haured, gentle, long-legged dark brown tabby tom with a tufty-furred tail, dark ginger paws with white fur near the claws, a small white dab on his nose, and dark, soft, calm, gentle, ambery-brown eyes with faint speckles of dark blue. Was revived with Squirreldawn's DNA before she was altered. Squirreldawn - Daring, beautiful, elegant, slender, fluffy, long-haired, wiry, bird-like, dark ginger she-cat with a single light brown tabby paw, the remaining paws white, black bird wings, and beautiful, dawn-blue eyes. Has the DNA of a blackbird. Bluebell - Young, undersized, thin, shy, nervous, klutzy, soft-furred light blue-gray she-cat with a faint white mass of stripes on her back, small, pale blue flowers on the tips of her ears, tail, and nose, small vines falling randomly on her pelt, flower petals scattered through her fur, and pale blue eyes, one of them more green than the other. Infused with Bluebell flower DNA. Crowtalon: Orange tom with black wings and long claws. Infused with crow DNA. Jayfeather - Slender, feathery, wiry, bird-like, mottled, handsome, fluffy, muscular, long-legged, undersized, soft-furred, arrogant, short-tempered, light, blue-lavender-tinted, gray tabby tom with a white chest, underbelly, paws, and tail tip, a black muzzle rimmed in white fur, two small, feathery bluejay wings atop his shoulders, a long, feathery tail, and pale, cloudy, blind, light, sky-blue eyes rimmed in black fur. Infused with bluejay DNA. Silver: Silver-and-white she-cat with pale gray eyes, and silver birdwings with darker bars. Infused with the DNA of a snowy, great gray, and flammulated owl. Pine: Light brown tom with darker stripes and intense blue eyes. Infused with the blue eye genes of a siamese cat. Shove: Lithe, small, dark brown creamy brown tom with amber eyes. Infused with the DNA of a sparrow. Laburnum: Golden-cream she-cat with coppery fur tips, and gold birdwings with copper feathertips. Infused with the DNA of a gold sebright. Prudence - Elegant, fluffy, strikingly beautiful, slender, long-haired, silky-furred, tiny, shy, easily scared, gentle, faithful, graceful, pale milky-cream she-cat with white paws, thick, soft, ruffled fur, a long, even softer-furred tail with a soft, tufted black tip, small, neat ears with soft tufts on them, two small antennae coming out of her forehead, two large, long, butterfly wings that are golden-brown on top with black spots and lines and orange-brown, brown, and tan on the bottom with black lines and distinctive silver and black spots, and elegant, glassy, beautiful bright green eyes. Infused with the DNA of an Oregon silverspot butterfly. Faithflower - Beautiful, slender, fluffy, elegant, faithful, delicate, silky-furred, long-haired, long-legged, tiny, young, gentle, graceful, dark red-brown she-cat with one black paw, whtie ear tips, a silver tail tip, thick, soft, ruffled fur with rose petals scattered through it, roses on her ear tips, tail tip, nose, and a few on her paws, thorns on her legs, and glassy, glittering, beautiful, warm silver eyes. Infused with rose DNA. Cats Who Have Not Yet Been Altered These are cats who have not been altered and therefore do not have a warrior name. Bolded cats are confirmed unadoptable. Darkness - Muscular, broad-shouldered, compact, small, yet tough, agile, dark gray tabby tom with black patches, dark brown ears, a white tail tip, light blue-gray ear tips, and unusual black eyes. Envy: Blackish-green tom with brownish-black eyes. Truth: White tom with black paws and ears. Sun: Gold she-cat with blue eyes. Soon to be injected with dog DNA. Roleplay Section for Unadoptables Prudence sighed as she wrapped her tail around her paws. When would she be altered? Her best friend Squirreldawn had already been altered, so she felt alone. Bramblethorn padded over to her. "It's okay, Prudence. You'll be altered soon enough." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 20:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell nodded. "I never thought I'd be alterted, but I did. You just have to be patient." she mewed, licking one of her blue-gray paws. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 20:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know, Bluebell," said Prudence. "I just feel so alone without Squirreldawn, or Squirrel as she was called. I'm plenty patient, I just want a friend." As she said that, Luna came over holding a tiny kit. Her fur was a soft red-brown color, and her eyes were glassy silver. I hope you'll find company in little Faith here, said Luna. Faith shuddered at the sight of the new cats. "W-who are you?" she stammered. Prudence wraped her tail around the kit's shoulders. "I'm Prudence, and this is Bluebell and Bramblethron," said Prudence. "We welcome you to the Laboratory." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 23:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Truth and Envy were about to pad over and greet the kit when Crowtalon stopped them. "You two are pretty creepy. You'd scare a kit to death," the tom meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Faith spots Envy and Truth out of he corner of her eye and walks over to them. "Hi," she said. "My name's Faith. Who are you two?" Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 23:19, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Truth grinned. "I'm Truth, and this is my brother Envy," he greeted. "They're cats that can't truly be modified," Crowtalon informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And, you are?" asked Faith, cocking her head toward Crowtalon. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 23:31, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Crowtalon. Gave the name to myself after they gave me crow DNA. If you want to know more about Truth and Envy...one of the scientists ("Cough, cough" MARINA! "Cough") tried to give them eagle DNA and bat DNA, but somehow, their bodies couldn't take it, so they had to remove the DNA," Crowtalon meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prudence nodded. "A similar thing happened with Darkness. Charlie attempted to give him Great Gray Owl DNA, but he just couldn't take it. He nearly died because of that. I was so worried about him. He actually stopped breathing for a full minute." Faith's eyes widened in shock. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 23:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, Envy and Truth can still father kits, but if they're given DNA that is not theirs, they can die," Crowtalon pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell's eyes widened in shock. "That's...terrible!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblethorn nodded as Darkness and Cedarstrike came over. "Good news," said Cedarstrike. "Though he is now mute due to his... complications, Darkness will be fine. He just won't speak, but he'll talk in a language of tail flicks and other movements. Also, Prudence, I saw you and Faith on the list to be altered next week. I also saw what you would be injected with. Prudence, they had you down with a butterfly. Oregon silverspot if I'm not mistaken. Faith, you were down with a red rose." Darkness nodded, flicking his tail. "Later, I'll show you all of the movements and their meanings, but for right now, that's agreeing or answering yes," said Cedarstrike. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 17:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hime walked through the forest, enjoying the finally warm spring air, when she heard the song of a bluejay. Turning around, she found the bluejay sitting in a tree, and right below the bird was the body of a dead cat. Hime bent down to examine it more closely. The cat was a tom, with light gray tabby fur and a few areas of white, also. His eyes were clouded and light blue. Though he had been dead for a while, he hadn't begun to decompose, which Hime thought was strange. The bluejay fluttered down on the cat's shoulder. Quickly, Hime grabs a large jar with holes poked in the lid and captures the jay. Then, pulling on a pair of gloves, she grabs the cat and takes it back to th lab with the jay. "Luna," she said. "I found this dead cat in the forest, with a bluejay above it." Luna smiled. "Excelent work, Hime. Hand me the jar with the bluejay." Hime obeyed, giving Luna the jar. "Now place the cat on the examination table." Again, Hime obeyed. Luna grabbed a needle and stuck it into the bluejay. Hime tried to turn away, thinking that the jay was in pain. "It's okay, Hime. The jay feels no pain," said Luna. She removed the needle and stuck it into the cat's flank. Once it was emptied, the cat began beathing. "Amazing!" exclaimed Hime as she watched the cat. Soon after it began breathing, it's fur took on a blue-gray color, marked off only by white, and two large bluejay wings sprouted from his shoulders. His muzzle turned black except for a ring of white around it, and black fur grew around his eyes. His eyes flickered open, still cloudy. "He appears to be blind," said Luna, gently picking up the cat and placing him in a cage with the other altered cats. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 15:56, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Truth greeted the cat with a quiet meow. Another cat was set next to Truth. It was a gold she-cat. "Another one? I hope she hasn't been altered yet," Envy meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:53, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell nodded at the cat. "What is your name?" she asked, licking her tail, avoiding the fragile flower on the tip. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I wasn't sure if Bluebell was talking to Jayfeather or to Sun think it was Sun, so I'll intro Jay to everyone) "I'm Jayfeather," said the blue-gray tabby to the other cats in the lab, spreading his new jay wings. "That's odd," he muttered. "I don't remember having jay wings. Will someone please explain what this place is and why I have jay wings?!" Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 14:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I was talking to Jayfeather.) "This is the Laboratory, where cats get altered with other types of DNA. You must've had bluejay DNA." Bluebell said. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 20:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Janie stomped over to the schedule for altering cats and wrote Sun's name to be next tomorow. Marina was surprised. "Uh, shouldn't you wait a while, Janie?" she asked. "Hush up!" Janie snapped before stomping away. Sun opened one blue eye and groaned. "I'm going to be next after whoever else is," she muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:47, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank sighed, and walked over to Marina. "What's up?" he asked, looking over at the retreating Janie. Bluebell licked Sun's flank soothingly. "It's not that bad." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 20:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina sighed. "Janie signed up the newest cat for tomorrow. And she chose dog DNA to insert into that one," she informed. Sun snorted. "Janie's my owner, and the reason why she takes care of me is because she wants a dog. She'll insert me with dog DNA, and poof, she has a dog," she growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank ran a hand through his hair. "Isn't the newest cat Janie's cat? Why dog DNA? Couldn't she just buy a dog?" Bluebell sighed. "That's not cool." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 20:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know," said Prudence. "It's just wrong. She should just go buy a dog if she wants a dog. It that really too complicated!" After her little outburst, Charlie, Blaise, and Hime come over to the cage. Charlie picked up Prudence, while Faith was piked up by Blaise. The two scientists walked out, followed by young Hime. "Where are they going?" asked Jayfeather. "They're going to be altered," said Squirreldawn, stepping out of the shadows. "Prudence is going to be injected with the DNA of a type of butterfly, while Faith is to be injected with a rose." .::. "Okay, Hime," said Charlie. "I think you're ready to inject the cats with the DNA. to the cream one, use this needle." He held out a tiny needle with a silvery gleam to it. "For the russet one, use this." He held out another needle, this one with a gold gleam to it. Hime's eyes widened as Charlie gave her the needles. She stuck the silvery one in the cream cat's flank, then did the same with the gold one and the russet cat. On the cream cat, antennae appeared oon her forehead, and large, long, butterfly wings with black spots and lines on a golden-brown base on the top and orange-brown, brown, and tan with black lines and distinctive silver and black spots on the bottom sprouted out of her back. On the russet one, thorns appeared on her legs and tail, with small red roses on her ear tips, tail tip, nose, and even a few on her paws. Petals appeared scattered through her fur. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 21:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Try telling her that. Janie's never liked cats, and this'll probably satisfy her," Marina guessed. Sun looked frightened for a moment. "Has any cat been injected with dog DNA before?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The first cat here was," said Bramblethorn. "He was named Darkstrike, and he later died not being able to take DNA that was not his. Luna had no idea of this. He was okay until the day after his injection. At that point, he became very weak and refused to eat anything. When he was brought to the lab for the removal of the DNA, it was too late. He died shortly after it was removed. Don't be afraid, though. You seem to be okay to take DNA that's not your own." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 21:19, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- That did not relieve Sun. In fact, she was shivering. "I want to run away from here. I don't want to be a dog!" she wailed. Marina flinched at the scared yowl of Sun. "I need to have a word with Luna about Janie," she muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luna walked into the altering room to check on Hime's work. "Anything new?" she asked. "Luna! I actually altered cats!" said Hime, excited. Luna's eyes grew wider than normal. "Did you?" she asked. "Let me see." Hime led Luna over to where Prudence and Faith were. "See! I did it correctly, too, though I was under guidence from Blaise and Charlie." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 21:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Miss Luna, we need to talk, if you can spare the time," Marina informed. Crowtalon was surprised. "You want to escape? Not an easy task," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You can excape with me," said Bramblethorn. "I'm goint to try and escape to DawnClan, my home. I need to find my mate, Dawnpoppy. She thinks that I'm still dead." .::. "What is it, Marina?" asked Luna, making sure Charlie kept an eye on Hime and the cats. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 22:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I want to escape as well. I can't stand seeing cats be turned into stuff that's not supposed to exist," Cowtalon meowed. "So do we," Envy and Truth growled. Sun meowed a soft thank you. "I remember one cat, though, that took dog DNA. He ran away, and I watched Marina try to catch him-it was her first day, and she was instructed to hold the cat down-but no luck. The cat slept, and he slowly turned into a dog. I'm not kidding," Truth admitted. "Miss Luna, Janie wants to give her own cat a shot of dog DNA, specifically Golden Labrador," Marina admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:24, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dog DNA is usually very unstable. Except for a few very rare cases, the cats with dog DNA will either die or turn into a dog) "That's insane!" said Luna. "Her cat just came here. Dog DNA is also quite unstable. Do you think she wants to turn her cat into a dog or kill her?" .::. Blaise gently placed Prudence and Faith down in the cage. Jayfeather gasped at the sight of Prudence's wings and the roses on Faith. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 22:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Did Jayfeather get his sight back when he was resurrected?) "Probably both. I assumed at first she brought her cat here to keep the other cats company, but just a few minutes ago, when her cat was put on the schedule for tomorrow to be injected with dog DNA, I approached her about it, but she just snapped back at me," Marina admitted, running her fingers through her hair. Sun sighed. "If I'm going to be injected with dog DNA, I'm going down fighting," she growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "Well, what should we do? I don't want innocent cats to die." .::. Bluebell nodded, gazing softly at the golden she-cat. "Don't hurt yourself in the process." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:43, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We've gotta give Janie the boot. I know she'll only do that to her cat, but I get this feeling she's going to do something even worse," Marina admitted. .::. "We'll have to use tomorrow to escape. I'll help you out if you need it," Crowtalon meowed to Sun. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then we'll have to talk to Luna about her." Frank said tiredly. .::. Bluebell stood up. "I'll help too!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:51, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Miss Luna? Should Janie be fired?" Marina asked. .::. "So will I," Truth meowed. "Me too," Envy agreed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell started to pace softly around. "How are we supposed to escape? And anyway, Frank will miss me. He seems lonely." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, you don't have to leave if you don't want to," Crowtalon meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll help you escape though. I can do that." Bluebell mewed. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We'll have to try to open a window if we can. I have a feeling we'll get helped," Crowtalon meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We can try." Bluebell mewed. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sun nodded. "Let's just pray we can get out without any casualties," she prayed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Jayfeather is still blind in his right eye but can see out of the left eye) "Though Faith, Jayfeather and I are staying, we'll help you," said Prudence, flexing her butterfly wings. Faith nodded. "That would be great, Prudence," said Bramblethorn. .::. "If she truly has the intention of either killing her cat or turning her into a dog, then I tkruly think we should remove her from here," said Luna. "If she really wants a dog, she should go get a dog." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 23:50, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yesss!" Marina cheered, pumping her fist in the air. .::. Suddenly, Janie grabbed Sun. Sun yowled in surprise. Crowtalon hissed in anger. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mind if I unleash Jayfeather on her?) Jayfeather hissed in annoyance, spreading his wings, his good eye burning with hatred. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 00:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh yeah!) Janie set Sun down and took out a syringe with a golden brown liquid in it. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell's eyes widened with fright. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Jay's only going to give her a few scratches; nothing real serious. Luna's then going to come in. Also, if you want Sun altered, what do you want her to be altered with; I have a plan involving Hime first) Snarling, Jayfeather unsheaths his claws and flies over to where Janie was. .::. "No, Janie!" said Hime, holding something in her hand as she appeared in the doorway. "That's not dog DNA." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 11:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups